Prince Axel
Prince Axel is Prince Hugo's older brother, who makes his debut in The Flying Crown. Like a lot of older siblings, Axel has a common habit of pushing his little brother's buttons. He is voiced by Colin Ford, who coincidentally also voiced Hugo in season 1. Physical Appearance Axel bears a resemblance to Hugo, having the same fair skin and greenish-gray eyes. He has chestnut red hair. Axel is shown to be very skinny, and he wears a dark red jacket with gold buttons, a light green vest, tan pants, brown stockings, and black shirt, brown shoes, and a royal bronze medallion. Personality Axel is shown to have inherited his father King Garrick's vivacity. He can be a little boastful much to Hugo's annoyance, and he can take the pressure of living up to the family's legacy better than Hugo. As a teen, Axel can be a little rough on Hugo, but he is also gentle on him to the point where he pats his little brother on the head to help him feel better. Axel likes to tease Hugo but not in a mean way. When it comes to helping Hugo feel better, Axel is quick to make up for what he did wrong and help heal Hugo's bad feelings. As a big brother, Axel is responsible enough to make sure Hugo does what he should be doing. Axel likes to joke with his little brother, sometimes in a way that Hugo doesn't think is very amusing. Axel is also protective of Hugo, as shown when he looks worried as Hugo and Sofia are about to perform the flying slingshot. Axel is also shown to be a very proud big brother. Role in the series In his debut, Axel was first seen singing the Royal Prep cheer after Sofia and James won the latest flying derby race. After the song, he boasted to Hugo about how the school used to sing that for him whenever he flew across the finish line until the princes' father, Garrick, told him not to hurt Hugo's feelings. When Axel saw that Hugo was unhappy with him, he apologized to Hugo for his boastfulness, knowing that his little brother wanted to be on the team. He tried to comfort him by telling him that not everybody can be winners. He also rubbed in the fact that Sofia and James beat him in the tryout race in Just One of the Princes. But Axel kindly told Hugo that someday he'll be a derby star like he was. In the middle of the episode, when Sofia accidentally slung Hugo in the fountain, Axel dropped in and told him to get ready for the big race because their family was about to watch. Axel appears to be a jokester as he pushed his little brother's buttons by saying, "So you'd better win, or don't come home. Just kidding, baby bro." During the championship race, Axel was seen with Garrick on the balcony. When Sofia and Hugo were about to do the flying slingshot, Axel and Garrick looked very worried, which shows that he cares very much for his little brother. After the race, Axel proudly told everybody that Hugo takes after him, but Hugo told Axel that it was mostly because of Sofia. He also saw that his little brother was changing into a good person because not only did Sofia teach him the importance of teamwork, but she also reformed him. His second and last appearance is the series finale, where he makes a cameo at Hugo's graduation from Royal Prep. Relationships King Garrick Axel's relationship with his father is unknown as they are barely seen interacting. However, Garrick doesn't let Axel get away with hurting Hugo's feelings, and they're both concerned when it comes to Hugo's safety, as implied by the looks on their faces when Hugo and Sofia try the flying slingshot. Prince Hugo Although Axel likes his younger brother, their relationship appears to be rocky because the former bullies the latter into living up to their family's legacy. Axel is annoyed when he thinks Hugo doesn't put enough effort into his goals while Hugo is annoyed by Axel's ego and bullying ways. Axel does genuinely care for Hugo and would try to help him feel better even if he doesn't say the right words. However, although Axel doesn't appear very often nor is he ever mentioned, it's implied that after "The Flying Crown", he and Hugo are getting along better. This is shown when Axel says that Hugo takes after him, and Hugo shows no annoyance and says that he takes after Sofia, and Axel isn't hurt or jealous. Two Appearances * 203. "The Flying Crown" (first appearance) * 426. "Forever Royal" (no lines; last appearance) Trivia *Axel mostly refers to Hugo as "Baby Bro." *Axel's voice provider, Colin Ford, originally voiced Hugo in "Just One of the Princes". Sometime between the brothers' debut appearances, Ford was promoted to voice Axel while Hugo got a new voice provider: Grayson Hunter Goss. * In "Lord of the Rink", Garrick implies that he spends more time with Axel than with Hugo, as he said he wanted to spend time with Hugo and said nothing about Axel joining in. * Axel is the first teenage prince on the show, therefore making him the second oldest prince by age, preceded by Prince Roderick being the oldest. * Hugo and Axel's mother is neither seen nor mentioned. However, since Hugo appears to have the same hair color as their father, it is presumable that Axel inherited her hair color. * Since Axel is heir to the throne of his kingdom, he is strongly presumed to be a student at Ever Realm Academy. Gallery TheFlyingCrown Garrick, Hugo, and Axel.png TheFlyingCrown Axel nudges Hugo.png It's okay, baby bro.png Just kidding, baby bro.png Axel and Garrick in The Flying Crown.png Axel & Garrick.png I take after my teammate.png Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Hugo's Family Category:Royalty Category:Students at Royal Prep